deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Infernape vs. Zuko
This is a What-if? Death Battle between Infernape from Pokemon and Zuko from Avatar: The Last Airbender. Description Two kung fu flaming fighters are about to show who is the real firebending champion. Interlude Wiz: Fire. One of the four elements that brings us warmth, but the most destructive element and harder to control. Boomstick: But not for these two martial artist. They really know how to control there flames. Wiz: Like Infernape, the monkey classified as the Flame Pokemon... Boomstick: ...And Zuko, the prince of the Fire Nation Royal Family. Wiz: For this match up, we will be looking into all canon feats of each character. As for Infernape, as usual, will be generic, meaning no outside held items, no Z moves, no hidden abilities and no moves or forms that are unnaturally achieved. However, moves that Infernape can learn while levelling up in its pre-evolved forms will be included. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Infernape Wiz: In the Sinnoh Region of the Pokemon World, new trainers have a choice of one of the three starter Pokemon. Grass-Type Turtwig, Water-Type Piplup... Boomstick: ...And the one we are analysing, Fire-Type Chimchar. Wiz: Chimchar evolves into Monferno, who then evolves into Infernape. The Infernape are Fire and Fighting Type Pokemon. Boomstick: Just like Blaziken and Emboar. Wiz: But unlike Blaziken and Emboar besides from being a monkey, Infernape uses a special kind of martial arts that involves using its arms and legs. Their homes with Chimchar and Monferno, reside at rocky mountains since they can climb up really quickly. Boomstick: Their natural abilities are obviously Blaze, where their Fire Type moves totally heat up and incinerate anyone's asses. Wiz: That is when Infernape has sustain enough damage to activate Blaze. Aside from that, Infernape's fighting spirit depends on the intensity of the flame on it's own head. Boomstick: Man, doesn't his head flame burn things around him? Wiz: Apparently it does burn people's hand. But somehow his head flame is in control. Boomstick: Huh, well then. Infernape's are fast, being able to have fast punches. Wiz: That would come from having to use the Mach Punch move. Where Infernape can make such a really fast punch, it could cause a wind burst. Boomstick: Then there is the signature move of all Fire-Type Pokemon, Flamethrower. Wiz: With amplification moves like Nasty Plot or Calm Mind, Infernape's special moves like Ember, Flamethrower or the trapping move Fire Spin are greatly increased in power. Boomstick: Infernape has different kinds of moves, he can attack his opponents with a Facade, Torment or Taunt his opponents into a rage, break through defensive shields with a Feint, Scratch his opponents with a Fury Swipes, run over and burn his enemies with a Flame Wheel, strike its opponents with an Acrobatics. Wiz: Since no held items are included, Infernape's Acrobatics are doubled the power, creating hard strikes. Infernape also surprisingly holds a healing move which is inherited as a Chimchar or Monferno, Slack Off. But Infernape's strongest moves are Close Combat and Flare Blitz. Boomstick: Those moves are risky though, Close Combat is a powerful Fighting-Type move in which Infernape attacks with all it's limbs but lowers his defences. Wiz: Flare Blitz is also a powerful Fire-Type move where Infernape surrounds itself in intense flames to charge at the opponent, but does 33% recoil damage to itself when hit. Boomstick: Damn, it better be careful not to use those moves too often. Wiz: There are other feats an Infernape can do other than it's moves, Infernape are fast, both movement and reflex. Infernape can move faster than eyesight, putting it at almost 9,000 mph (14484.1 km/h) and can dodge rapid firing punches and as a Monferno, blocked a Thunder attack just in time. Putting Infernape's reaction time at Mach 287. Boomstick: They are not the type in it's defences, but Infernape can defend themselves with their martial arts. Wiz: Infernape has deflected Flamethrowers, can deflect rapid firing attacks with a Mach Punch, withstand a heavy Iron Tail from Steelix and has survived electric attacks from Luxray and Electivire. Boomstick: But that's not all, Infernape are also strong too. Wiz: Despite standing 3'11" (1.2 m) tall and weighing 121.3lbs (55 kg), Infernape can perform incredible strength for its size. Infernape can push back heavy Pokemon like Metagross, Steelix or Aggron. Infernape can also casually break steel with a Mach Punch. Boomstick: And he can hold a giant mech machine, throw it in the air and then shatter it with a Mach Punch. Wiz: We can determine from their size that this mech machine from Team Rocket weighs at least 15 Tons. Boomstick: And it threw it high up into the air, so it's likely Infernape can hold and throw more than 15 Tons. Wiz: Despite all these great feats, Infernape has some weaknesses. Boomstick: Here we go. Wiz: Infernape being a Fire and Fighting type is resistant against Fire, Grass, Ice, Dark, Steel and Bug Attacks but is weak to Water, Ground, Flying and Psychic Attacks. Like you said, Infernape are not the best on defences according to their stats. Boomstick: Yeah, but who cares. This fast moving Flaming Monkey will take on any opponent it faces. Dawn's Pokédex: Infernape, the Flame Pokémon and the evolved form of Monferno. Infernape's fiery crown reflects its fiery nature, and its speed is unmatched. Zuko Wiz: Water, Earth, Fire and Air. The four nations have lived in peace and harmony. Boomstick: But that was until the 100 year war began by Fire Lord Sozin. Wiz: Fire Lord Sozin was best friends with Avatar Roku, who then ended up leaving the Avatar to die and then attempted to eradicate the Air Normads to destroy the Avatar Cycle. Boomstick: And he did that so the Avatar wouldn't stop the 100 year war, but he didn't know that the Avatar is still alive. Wait, how did he kill a whole nation like that? Wiz: By using the fire bending enhancing comet that passes near the planet every century, or should we call it Sozin's Comet. Boomstick: Oh well anyways, in order to continue the war, Sozin passed on the title of Fire Lord to Azulon who then passed it down to Ozai. Wiz: Before becoming fire lord, Ozai who married Ursa gave birth to two children, Zuko and Azula. Ozai had always despised his only son since he was born. Boomstick: All because he thought Zuko was a non-bender to begin with. But his mother gave him a chance who then turned out Zuko was a Fire bender and trained to master firebending. Wiz: Zuko's mother always loved him but then his mother got banished from the Fire Nation. Since then, Ozai became the next fire lord. Boomstick: And he banished his only son from the Fire Nation because he believed Zuko had dishonored the royal family and being inferior to his sister's firebending skills. And what is worst, he permanently scarred Zuko's left eye. Wiz: Following his banishment, Zuko left with his uncle Iroh on a journey to capture the Avatar in order to restore his honor to the Fire Nation. Boomstick: Eventually Azula had lied to her own Father about Zuko killing the Avatar, so the Fire Lord had brought him back to the Fire Nation. Wiz: Only to realize that the previous Avatar Roku was his maternal great grandfather and had regretted on searching for the Avatar for the past 3 years. Following his guilt, Zuko berated his own father and went off the join with team Avatar to stop the 100 year war. Since then, he taught Aang how to use firebending in order to defeat Fire Lord Ozai. Boomstick: It was a huge war between nations but in the end, Zuko and Aang had defeated Azula and Ozai which then ended the 100 year war. Since then, Zuko had become the new Fire Lord of the Fire Nation and him with Aang had restored balance to the four nations. Wiz: As we said before, Zuko is a firebender, where obviously as the name says, gives him pyrokinetic abilities to create and manipulate fire. His style of unarmed fighting uses Northern Shaolin Style of Kung Fu. After being taught to use the Dancing Dragon method, Zuko's firebending has greatly improved. Boomstick: Firebenders also have different styles like combustion, lightning generation and lightning redirection. Wiz: In Zuko's case he has only shown to master Firebending and Lightning Redirection. Lightning Redirection gives Zuko the ability to absorb incoming lightning strikes before redirecting it back to his enemies. With that, his reaction time would be at most Mach 287. Boomstick: Aside from unarmed combat, Zuko is a master swordsman and carries Dual Broadswords on his hand in case in circumstances where he cannot use his firebending. Wiz: But Zuko has also been able to use these Dual Broadswords combined with his firebending to deliver more powerful and destructive fire blasts. Other than that, Zuko is strong, athletic and agile, he can run across walls, deflect fire attacks, kicked and break iron shackles. Boomstick: He even survived an explosion that destroyed a ship. Wiz: That blast could have produced 500 tons of TNT at the very least and has walked away from point blank explosions during combat. Boomstick: Man, this guy really had learned a lot in his life. Wiz: But even with what happened to him, Zuko has a fair share of downsides. Zuko's greatest firebending strength comes from the sun and wouldn't be at its full potential in the night or moon. Boomstick: It totally becomes useless in the effects of the solar eclipse. In order to redirect lightning, Zuko must be at a correct stance to absorb the lightning otherwise he'd be at a critical condition. Wiz: Since firebending is an offensive element in nature, they are definitely lack of defensive techniques for Zuko to defend himself with. Even though Zuko had overcome most of his anger, lack of self-control can create dangerous explosions. Boomstick: But even then, Zuko managed to become the Fire Lord and eventually passed it down to his daughter. Zuko: I used to think this scar marked me – the mark of the banished prince, cursed to chase the Avatar forever. But lately, I've realized I'm free to determine my own destiny, even if I'll never be free of my mark. Death Battle At a mountain, an Infernape is on a guard for any intruders. It then sees something approaching from a distance and then jumps down to attack it with a Flame Wheel. Zuko: What the...? The figure manages to dodge in time and reveals to be Zuko. Zuko: Who are you? Infernape reveals itself out of the flames. Infernape: Infernape! Zuko: A monkey on fire, huh? This will be interesting. Infernape: Infernape! Both take battle stance. '---FIGHT---' Infernape starts of with a Mach Punch at full speed, which surprises Zuko and hits him. Knocking Zuko back. Zuko: It's fast, I gotta keep my guard up. Zuko then shoots out three fireballs at Infernape, which Infernape deflects easily. Zuko: Take this. Zuko shoots a giant stream of fire at Infernape while the latter counters back with a Flamethrower making the collision explode. Infernape: Infernape! Infernape then notices Zuko approaching with fire daggers to attack Infernape with at full speed but dodges every strike Zuko uses before unleashing another powerful Mach Punch at Zuko, which sends him flying. Zuko: You're a tough monkey aren't ya. Zuko then uses his fire whips which he attacks Infernape with and destroying some rocks in the process. Zuko: Got you. Infernape gets hit, but then counter strikes with a high speed Flame Wheel which causes an explosion and sending Zuko back. Zuko: Man, this monkey's tough. Zuko notices Infernape's next move. Infernape: Infernape! Infernape then uses Torment on Zuko, making the latter angry. Zuko: You dare insult me? Zuko takes out his Dual Broadswords to first strike Infernape with it, only for the latter to dodge it easily. But then Zuko uses his firebending to create powerful destructive blasts, which Infernape gets pushed back in an explosion while blocking the first blast. Zuko: Don't underestimate my power. Zuko noticing Infernape is still fighting. Zuko: What? Infernape then easily deflects the next few fire blasts before using Acrobatics on Zuko, which nimbly strikes Zuko and makes him to drop his broadswords. Zuko: Got you now. Zuko then flame punches Infernape, sending it back. As Infernape gets up, it then uses Nasty Plot, which powers it up and using Slack Off to heal itself. Zuko: What? You can power and heal yourself? Infernape: Infernape! Zuko then shoots another fire stream at Infernape while the latter uses a more powerful Flamethrower, which overpowers and hits Zuko. Zuko: It's getting stronger? Infernape then uses a powerful Fire Spin that surrounds Zuko in a fiery vortex. Zuko: What is this? Zuko manages to cancel the vortex only to be caught off guard as Infernape uses Close Combat, hurting Zuko. Zuko: That hurts. Infernape then finishes off with a Flare Blitz. While Zuko shoots another powerful fire stream at Infernape, only to be proven futile as Infernape's Flare Blitz breaks through Zuko's firebending. Zuko: What? Infernape charges at Zuko at full speed that causes an explosion on impact, incinerating Zuko. Zuko: *Screams* Infernape gets back and feels some recoil damage before shaking it off. Infernape: Infernape! '---KO---' Infernape is keeping guard up on the mountains again. Team Avatar and Iroh see Zuko's Dual Broadsword on the ground. Results Boomstick: Holy smoke, that really burns looking at it. Wiz: This match up was very interesting as Infernape and Zuko possess their own style of martial arts in conjunction with their signature fire abilities. Boomstick: While Zuko had the advantage in having more diverse ways of martial arts like Northern Shaolin and Master Swordmanship, but Infernape just had way too much for Zuko to handle. Wiz: Right, even though both Infernape and Zuko are on the same level of reaction time at Mach 287, Infernape is just stronger, faster than eyesight, resistant to flames and a wider arsenal. Boomstick: But what about lightning generation? Couldn't Zuko stop using fire and start to use lightning on Infernape. Wiz: It was heavily implied that Zuko knows about generating lightning as a firebender but due to his inner turmoil, his attempts on generating lightning fails, so he was taught to redirect lightning. Since Infernape cannot legally learn moves like Thunderbolt or Thunder, it cannot shoot electricity for Zuko to absorb and redirect. But even then, Infernape can react to lightning and have been show to tank electrical based attacks. Boomstick: Well that's reasonable. Wiz: While Zuko may have survived a 500 kiloton explosion that destroy his ship, Zuko's body is definitely not resistant to fire or burning. In many cases, Infernape can have different ways to overpower Zuko. Like continuously trapping Zuko in a fire spin before he burns to death. Or amplifying its own attacks before attacking Zuko. Boomstick: Especially since Zuko's flames can do little damage on Infernape, it would be a matter of time before Infernape can activate its Blaze Ability and then torch Zuko's ass. But not only Infernape is versatile, it is also stronger. Wiz: Infernape threw that mech that would weigh 15 Tons and then smashed it with a Mach Punch attack. He also easily striked back an Aggron to a wall that weighs 360 kg. Boomstick: Trust us, this is way more impressive than Zuko kicking off a large boulder or breaking iron shackles. Plus, Infernape's the one who has self-healing and stat-boosting moves too. Wiz: While Zuko may be an incredible firebender, he is no match for Infernape's speed, strength, fire resistance, varied arsenal, stat raising and self healing abilities. Boomstick: Zuko just got scorched by a Blazing Infernape. Wiz: The winner is Infernape. Well, this was actually quite enjoyable to write, I get to revise feats on Zuko and I finally get to use my favourite Pokemon in a researched Death Battle. This match up was kinda close when I researched it. Next Time Phineas Flynn vs. Steve Trivia *The connection between Infernape and Zuko is that both have very strong fighting spirit who uses their own martial arts in conjunction with their fire abilities. *Infernape is PhoenixFirestorm's favourite Pokemon. But even that, he would still research this battle fairly and carefully for the correct analysis and outcome. Category:PhoenixFirestorm Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Fire Duel Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018 Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Human vs Animal Themed Fights